CV
by Blond Gedoe
Summary: Just a one-shot between our most adored pairing from Ghost Hunt! Naru & Mai what did you expect else!


"Let's see, to apply for a new job I have to set up a CV it says. Well, that will be a problem, right? I don't even know what a CV is! What should I do right now? I know it's not for real and all but still I want to do my best otherwise that sensei will torture me the rest of the year!!! AAH, life is so unfair!!!" Mai was trying to fight her own incapability of making her school task for 'society and communication'. It was a simple task, but it seemed like she needed some help with this one.

"Mai, can you keep down a little? What is it that you're doing anyway that you need to yell out of frustration?" Naru was standing in the opening of his office, glaring at Mai who now looked up and almost started crying.

"Well, I'm sorry! I'm just frustrated because of this task for 'society and communication' and the problem is that I don't know what a CV is and to begin the task I need to make a fake CV! Naru, please, help me for just this once, will you?!"

Naru kept glaring at his assistant only to not start laughing because of her stupidity. He didn't understand how that girl's brain worked. She even didn't know what a CV was! He sighed and went over to Mai's desk.

"Well, Mai. Your stupidity really reached high today, hasn't it? A CV is just a list of your good qualities and bad ones, also you write on it your motivation why you would like to work there and the most important thing, you write which diplomas you have reached and where you already have had experience working. I hope this solves your problem?"

She looked up to her boss, not knowing what was the proper reaction he expected of her. Did he want her to get mad because he insulted her or to thank him? She only knew this, it was solved her problem, and she was sure about never forgetting it again. Maybe she could ask him another favour, like correcting the fake CV if she would have finished it?

"Aah, Naru! I have another favour to ask you! Would you please correct the CV if I finished it?"

She looked up expectantly at her boss to say yes, and all he could think about was, if you say yes be mild on her good and bad qualities will you. He let out another sigh and went back to his office, turning around before entering.

"Mai, come here in my office, I will help to make that CV with you."

The girl's face lighted up out of gratitude and in less then a blink of an eye she was standing in front of him with the biggest smile he had ever seen in his life.

"Naru, thank you! You're really the best boss I could imagine! How can I repay you for this?"

He took Mai by her shoulders and leaded her into his chair in front of his laptop. He went to stand behind her and sighed again.

"Just start working on it, will you? The way you repay me is doing this right from the first time and becoming less stupid!"

He got the reaction out of her that he had expected. She stood up and looked at him with angry eyes.

"I don't need your help if you only do it to insult me!"

He couldn't imagine this all worth it without getting her angry once so he just stood there looking unemotional about this all be inside cheering for himself.

"I didn't insult you, it's just the truth! Begin already will you! Oh, and the real way you repay me for this is by bringing me tea."

Mai didn't really agree with this arrangement. She already brought him tea everyday and more than once at a day. How could he just ask nothing in return for it? Not really wanting to waste more of her boss' precious time, she started working on the CV. Surprisingly it went very well, and she was sure she had done it right, otherwise Naru definitely would have said something. When she was completely done with everything, she stretched her arms and legs. But sudden she was surprised when she felt Naru's hands around her waist. He pulled her out of his chair, sat down, and placed her down at his lap. She felt a blush forming on her cheeks. What was he thinking?! What was happening?!

"Naru, what are you doing?! I can stand while you re-read it for me."

Completely ignoring her, he concentrated himself on Mai's CV. It was rather amusing to read it. Everything she had written down at it passed it's mind, and he had to agree that everything was perfect. The CV really suited Mai's complete description of person she was. A smile crept on his face. He was really proud of his little assistant.

"Well, Mai. It seems you really became smarter. I don't see anything that you need to change about this CV. I even have to admit that if you would really try to apply with this CV for a job that they would accept you immediately. Even I would accept you with such a CV."

Mai couldn't believe her ears. Was her boss - her sarcastic, narcissistic, irritating boss – really complimenting her? Not knowing what to say she just enjoyed the moment, until she realised how they were sitting. She jumped up immediately, at least she tried to, but Naru kept her down at her place. She tried to pull away his arms around her waist, but whatever she tried she didn't succeed into this. Really, what had gotten into his head doing this?! Was he trying to make her look like a fool by doing this?! Naru sighed, turned Mai on his lap so they were face to face. He didn't really like the look on her face right now. She didn't seem to enjoy being this close to him, but rather uncomfortable. He really wanted to know why she acted like this on the situation.

"Mai, what's wrong? You look almost scared of me. Which stupid ideas are crossing your mind, you silly idiot?!"

Mai looked him in the eyes. Somehow he was hurt, she knew it was his pride. It wasn't that she didn't like being this close with Naru, but she was just unsure because she didn't knew the reason of his behaviour.

"I'm fine, really. It's just … why are you doing this, Naru?! And to be honest, nothing is crossing my mind right now, and also I'm not a silly idiot!"

She couldn't let him insult her like that! Who did he think he was?! Taking advantage of the complete situation and insulting her! Was he really planning on doing this? He could see the hurt in her eyes. He knew she lied when she said nothing was on her mind. But, he couldn't do anything else then laugh with it. She looked so beautiful when she was unsure. He knew he had to explain her why he did this, but no logical reason crossed his mind. He didn't know it for himself. Deciding to still think about it, he looked at her CV again. Somehow, it missed something. Without really thinking clearly he wrote some extra information on it. Mai who had been too caught up in her thoughts didn't realise what he did until she didn't feel his hands around her waist anymore. Why did she feel so disappointed that he thought that stupid fake CV was more important than her! She wanted to feel his hands again, his arms around her tight!

"Aah, hmmm, … Naru? Could you please hold me again like a couple of minutes ago?"

Naru immediately stopped with typing and looked up to meet the sight of Mai. She was blushing furiously and tried to hide her face behind her hands, but he stopped her before she could do that.

"Mai, … tell me, why would you want me to do that? More importantly, why would I want to do that to my assistant?"

Both were really nervous, tense. What would she answer, Naru thought. What should I answer, Mai thought. Never had they been in such an awkward situation. Still it didn't feel strange to them. Would this finally be the day that I can express what I feel for you, they both thought. Mai closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath to reassure herself that she was really alive and awake, not dreaming. She brought her hands to the side of Naru's face, looked at his eyes intently and the only thing that crossed her mind then was kissing him. Naru, who had watched her all that time, even though it only took place in several seconds, was amazed about her braveness and bluntness of her kiss. Their kiss didn't last long. They looked at each other in complete silence, both not knowing what to say. Then Mai decided that he wouldn't say something, that she had tried to make him aware of the reason why she wanted him to hold her tight. She stood up and walked past him. When she had almost reached the door, Naru got back to his senses and took hold of her hand. She looked back, tears in her eyes.

"Mai, … don't cry. Stay here with me. I'll hold you whenever you want me to, just ask me. Also, I know a good way to repay me for this favour I did for you. Kiss me once again and say you love me because your kisses only belong to me."

The only thing Mai heard was what she wanted to hear. He said on his own demanding way that he loved her! She knew it was to repay him for the favour he did for her, but not only that so she gladly accepted it.

"You already got your kiss to repay you, but I think you still deserve that I say that I love you!"

"Mai, I still think I deserve another kiss, don't you? I mean, I did you another favour, again! Maybe you don't realize it, but I am holding you in my arms, my hands on your waist. I know your slow sometimes but still, I didn't realize you were such an idiot!"

For once Mai didn't have the intention of strangling him, instead she kissed him. Naru was caught in surprise, he wanted to make her angry to get the strange and unknown situation away, but still he enjoyed every moment of their kisses he got that day.

After Mai and Naru – surprisingly together – left the office, Lin snuck into Naru's office and re-opened the previous documents. He opened the document that said 'Mai's CV' and read it. Amused he re-read it over and over again. Naru had been too good, but hoped he had already printed it before he added the last good qualities of Mai: her kisses are guiding me to heaven, and only I am capable of resisting heaven because my hell is with Mai, which I still prefer.


End file.
